


It'll be okay now, won't it?

by Frnk



Series: The afterlife. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Suicide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "It's been a while.""Yes, mortal one." He looked younger every time Frank seen him, this time sporting fire red hair this time. Frank wonders how it works, did he just eat souls?





	It'll be okay now, won't it?

Frank could see him out of the cornor of his eye but he tried to block him out as he dragged the sheet over the young mans face. He lit a cigarette as the ambulances darted past him before leaning against the tree, glancing up at the large branches. 

"It's been a while."

"Yes, mortal one." He looked younger every time Frank seen him, this time sporting fire red hair this time. Frank wonders how it works, did he just eat souls? 

"In a way, yes. You're forgetting I'm death. The human mind is an easy thing to read. You like my hair? Pleasure." 

"How'd you get the job?" Frank finally asked as he lit another cigarette. Death was standing next to him, did it really matter about his lungs?

"I died. Duh. Got hired. I'm not the only one, little human." Frank used to be scared of him. He had started seeing him nearly eight years ago at his first ER death. Death had been standing behind him, a hand held over the mans head as his heart flatlined. 

"Will I be seeing you again soon?"

"Yes. Pile up on high way 82 tomorrow." Frank groaned. He missed the days where he would get a simple  _maybe._

"Christ. Goodbye, Death."

"For now, little human." Death nodded once before he was gone, leaving Frank to stare into the woods. 

-

The pile up had to be one of the worst days Frank ever had in work. The team worked for over 24 hours without a break, trying to save every life they could. Frank seen Death the entire time, eyes closed and hands out as he killed innocent people. Frank hated him, for once he really fucking hated him. 

"Hello, human." 

"Leave me alone." Frank muttered as he took another drag of his cigarette, hearing Death sit down beside him on the footpath. Frank couldn't take his eyes of the mess of cars, wondering if could have done more. 

"I don't have a choice, little one. It's not me who decides when or how many, I just have to do it."

"I know. Doesn't make me hate you any less."

"I was like you. Thought I could save the world. You can't. Things have to be in order or-"

"I know, demon." Frank groaned. He had tried to save the first person Death told him about. He had to take two more souls to make up for it. Frank would never do it again.

"I'm not a demon. I'm just death."

"You eat souls."

"I do, little mortal. I'm the middle man." Death sighed quietly as he got up. He stared at Frank for a moment before leaning down to whisper in Franks ear.

"May 5th. You leave the gas on in your apartment. Don't." Frank felt his skin prick with goosebumps as death vanished right in front of him.

-

May 5th came. He avoided his oven like the plague, sitting in the kitchen to stare at the cooker and clock. As soon as it hit 12 am, he relaxed into the counter and fell asleep for the first time in three days.

-

"My dog died. My aunt died. Its my fault! Who's next?" Frank said as soon as Death appeared in the hospital room. The man was dead a few hours before he was brought in, there wasn't any hope. Gerards hair was white now, cut short and he had lost so much weight Frank wouldn't have reconised him.

"I can't tell you-"

"You can. Tell me." Death shook his head and stood over the mans body, raising his hand and closing his eyes tight. Frank seen him glow.

"Your mother. June 18th." Frank felt his heart break as Death vanished again.

-

His eyes were glued to the pill bottle as he felt another presence in the room. He uncapped it, pouring a handful into his fist before closing his eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, little human." Death whispered. Frank took them anyway, washing them down with a mouthful of beer. He panted as he turned to face him, staring at the black hair this time.

"You got sick. You got sick when you didn't take me."

"I did."

"But why?"

"Oh, mortal. You were so innocent. Always trying to save everyone but yourself." Death took a step forward, raising a cold hand to Franks jaw.

"I had to give it a shot. You deserved to be saved. Its to late now, your soul is already mine." 

"I didn't want anyone to die because of me." 

"You saved thousands of lifes in your lifetime. Thats how your memory will live on. Tomorrow, your friend will find you. People will mourn, but they will be okay. I shouldn't have warned you, it was selfish of me. So much beauty going to waste." 

"Whats your name, Death?"

"My mortal name? It was Gerard." He whispered and let Frank move closer. The kiss of death was old fashioned and outdated according to Gerard, but still, Frank couldn't think of a better way to go.

"Whats going to happen to me?"

"You will join me. It's not so bad, little human." Gerard whispered as he cupped Franks jaw. Frank met him half way, pushing against the cold lips as he felt the pain start. Gerard held him there, kissing Frank until he felt himself fall, only his body fell as he stayed in Gerards arms.

"Ready?" Gerard held out his hand and he accepted it straight away,

"As I'll ever be." Frank whispered, letting out a shakey breath as he closed his eyes. Gerard gave him a final kiss as everything faded slowly. 

-

He woke up in a large kingsize bed which was covered in blankets and pillows. He shot up in confusion, his eyes settling on Gerard in the cornor of the room.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome home, Frankie." He finally turned, skin pink and healthy. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Home?"

"Where you belong. With me."Gerard came over to the bed and sat down in the middle, crossing his legs over himself as a glass of water appeared in his hand. Frank took it, taking small sips as he tried to understand, until the sketch in the middle of the cornor came into view.

"We're soulmates."

"That we are, Frankie." 

"When did you find out? How is that possible? What is happening?"

"I found out seven years ago. I didn't understand why you could see me because you weren't due to die until May 2018. I went to my boss and researched the fuck out of it and nobody had ever had it happen. So I went to my brother, who controls timelines and love. We would have met in 2016 in a record store. I died in 2009, a drug overdose that wasn't suppose to happen. Death still took me." Gerard explained quietly, "It sucked to think about, that some day I would have to take you away from your mortal world. I didn't want to. Even if it meant I would die." 

"This is crazy. You realise that, right?" Frank stuttered as Gerard nodded, he mumbled a quiet  _I know._

"Everytime I hung around to speak to you, it was so dangerous. I just had to get a glimps of what could have been. They've found your body now, Frankie." Frank shivered at the last statement, glancing up to meet Gerards eyes.

"It'll be okay now, won't it?"

"Yes. It'll be okay now, little one. Welcome home." 

 


End file.
